vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Instructions
Hello! This is where you can find instructions on Vainglory. Hope you find what you are looking for. If not, click here. Basics This section will teach you the basics of Vainglory, like moving and attacking. If you already know this, skip to the shop. Moving To move in Vainglory, simply tap where you want to go. Your character will move there automatically. (Note: Your character will take the shortest possible path to the place you have tapped.) Attacking To attack, tap the enemy you want to attack. Your hero will automatically attack it's target until it dies or you tap a different target. Upon killing one target, it will target another nearby enemy, if there is one. Only enemies can be targeted, so there's no need to worry about attacking your own team by accident. Shop Vainglory has a shop that players buy items from in order to increase their stats. There are 6 tabs in the shop, recommended, weapon, crystal, defence, utility, and consumables. If you already know this, skip to the map. Recommended These are the recommended items for the hero you're currently playing.(Note: This was changed in update 1.10.0, removing the automatic first tier 3 recommendation.) Weapon Increase weapon power, attack speed, crit chance, among other things. Crystal Increase crystal power, cooldown speed, among other things. Defense Increase armor, shield, health regen, and health. Some defense items decrease enemy damage or enemy ability damage (to you). Utility Increase speed and cooldown, along with providing some minion based attack power items, and Consumables Single-use items that boost stats or grant vision. Gold The currency of Vainglory. Received by killing enemies. (Enemy minions, players, or jungle creeps) Map The Halcyon Fold, the only current map of Vainglory. On this map, there are a few things to keep track of. The ally crystal, enemy crystal, turrets, minion mines, and gold mine. Lane The lane, where all the turrets and minions are. Ally Crystal This is your vain crystal. If the enemy team destroys it, you lose. It is invincible until all the ally turrets are destroyed. Enemy Crystal Like your vain crystal, but on the enemy's side. Destroy this to win. It is invincible until all enemy turrets are destroyed. Turrets Turrets are structures on the lane that damage you. There are 10 turrets in total, 5 on each team. When a turret is destroyed, the team that destroyed it gets 300 gold. Jungle A place to farm. All mines are located here. Minion Mine Whichever team has possession of the minion mines has stronger minions. Gold Mine When the gold mine is captured, the team that captured it receives gold based on how full the gold mine was when it was captured. After capturing the Gold miner, it starts a 4 minute timer. If the gold mine isn't captured by the other team, then the capturing team receives 300 gold each. Enemies Minions Minions are creatures that fight for either team. Capturing a minion mine(Formerly known as a Crystal Miner) makes your team's minions stronger. Jungle Creeps Jungle creeps are neutral creatures that appear in the jungle. They are always found in the same spots, called jungle camps. There are 2 kinds of jungle camps: health camps, and experience camps. Health Camps Health camps contain a single jungle creep that restores your health when you kill it. Experience Camps Experience camps contain 2 jungle creeps each, and they give extra experience when killed. Enemy Heroes These are the players on the other team. Killing them rewards you with gold. The gold you receive is based on how high the enemy's killstreak is, and if a teammate assists you, they will receive gold and you will receive less than what you would've from making a kill unassisted. Category:Gameplay Category:General Info Category:Browse